Kill to live
by 44454469
Summary: When an high ranking army general is assassinated by a viper drone, chaos ensues and the big question is: "Will there be war?" Garuru only hopes not, for Giroro's sake.


Chapter 1.

_ "Happiness can only exist in acceptance." (George Orwell.)_

* * *

Newspapers rattled in kiosks as the winds bellowed. The panic-stricken headlines jarred everyone; everyone on the Intergalactic Speedway was hurrying towards the kiosks to catch glimpses of the new articles. Garuru however, didn't even bother; he knew right from the front pages what was going on.

**MECHA-VIPER ASSASSINATION, GENERAL KILLED DURING CEREMONY! COULD THIS MEAN WAR BETWEEN VIPERS AND KERONJINS!? **

"Absolutely not," Garuru didn't even need to turn towards the newspaper to answer. He knew far well from his experience in the military that there would be no war anytime soon, if ever, at all. Though something deep in his gut did irk him; it was how _fast_ this news was growing. It was ridiculous. Usually people forget about news within a day or so, maybe a week tops, but this was soon enough showing up on every tabloid and every News Channel.

Interviews got asked the same questions over and over- will there be war now?

Thinking back between the previous war the Keronjins and Vipers had, no. They wouldn't dare set foot on Keronjin Territory. "Absolutely not…" Garuru reassured himself as he watched the stars roll by in the endless black sea that was outer-space.

* * *

Upon hearing the news, despite being doubtful of there being any war, he was to assist his younger brother on Pekopon.

When the Intergalactic Space Train came to a halt, he was tapped on the shoulder by an elderly woman who smiled at him. "Young man," She said her voice raspy and her skin was wrinkled. Garuru was too tired to identify what species she was. But she obviously was not Keronjin.

"Thank you madam," How long was he out of it? Garuru rubbed his head and began to step off the train. The train station was crowded with many different types of species, very few Keronjins he saw. It was noted that Pekopon wasn't a much liked hotspot for Keronjins. He didn't understand why. Pekopon could be beautiful in many ways; he just didn't understand some people.

Shrugging Garuru walked to the escalator.

* * *

"Sergeant Keroro, please pardon my rather abrupt stopover. You are probably very aware of the assassination that took place during the ceremony two months ago?" Garuru glared through his visor, Keroro was stiff as a brick wall, the star-bellied Keronjin sergeant saluted and as he did, sweat poured down his face like a faucet. "Sergeant Keroro…?" Garuru's glare softened, he held out his hand and then the kid calmed down a bit.

"Uh- yes- Lieutenant Garuru, of course we've heard of the news…" Keroro was more relaxed now, he shook Garuru's hand, "Sorry it's just that my platoon has been getting a lot of frequent panicked phone calls from headquarters, we don't know what to do and we weren't there. But since we have had contact with the vipers more frequently than any other keronjins out there, they expect us to know something?"

The kid was desperate for a break, Garuru could tell this in his eyes and his posture, just the overall vibe that Sergeant Keroro gave off was 'help me'. The kid was working day and night on unnecessary paperwork given to him by his superior. Which Garuru was informed was the meanest and cruelest Major General out of them all, "Listen Sergeant," he began and turned to the fridge that lead into the base. "May I see the paperwork that you've already completed? I assume it's in your base-"

"Oh no, I keep it all over here!" Keroro ran over to a treasure-chest-like box and a bunch of messy files were jumbled together, some of them were torn and shriveled up from what looked like water had gotten to them. Poor things, Garuru flinched at the horrid sight of the unkempt papers.

"You keep them all over there huh…." Garuru shook his head in disbelief, kids these days, wait, no, why the fuc- "Oof- watch it sergeant!"

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to see this…"

"I do, thank you."

Garuru began examining a sheet of paper that was thrown into his arms so suddenly. The paper was for a request from the headquarters main commander. "Geriri…" Garuru moaned, he remembered that brat, "Geriri! So he's your superior who's been sending all these request forums?"

Keroro sighed sadly. "Yes." He slumped in his seat and buried his head in his hands. "And I'm going insane with these papers! God, I don't know what to do!"

'_It's not just Geriri it's all of HQ_.' Garuru was finished scanning the papers. He and Keroro sat around a brown round table and the waiting for Mois to serve them tea. "Sergeant Keroro, the entire Keronjin HQ has been out of whack lately, it's not just you, so calm down."

Keroro was sipping his tea and gave a muffled 'hmmhmm', "Thank you Lieutenant… you being here surely helps a tone. But how do I get rid of all this paperwork?"

"That," Garuru began as he put his cup down. "We'll start now, together."

Keroro gave a click of his tongue and moaned; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Okay so I just started making this randomly last night and I have no idea where this is going to go, this is a preview, an unedited preview to get your attention and opinions... please review?


End file.
